User talk:FriendlyJim
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:What's Left page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 02:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat (XxxHerpxxX) What exactly was I banned for? It says "Misbehaving in chat," but what specifically ''got me banned? Please reply. XxxHerpxxX (talk) 22:26, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for '''Three Days' for the following reason: Using "retarded" once again. Against another user. Has been told many times not to do it. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, when you said "good shit" and you made that pasta "stuck" was that an edit of mine? just wanna know mate JIMMEH Remember my emote? Link me the image again. Plz. PLZ. I need it. DemPugs (talk) 06:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Early Birthday HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! For your birthday you get a birthday worm, telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday. Happy early Birthday, Jim. Make sure you wear your birthday suit everywhere you go, on that special day of yours Fatal Disease (talk) 19:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease RE: Hmmmmm...looks like it didn't post. Oh well. My bad. Either way, your ban is for a day. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 22:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Fand Here! Well I just wanted to say hey and hai...mostly because i like making new fwends and im lost in this site x.x FangUrahara (talk) 14:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC)FangUrahara Hey, I'm new to this and I am great fan of your work mate. Check out The Suicide Dream as it's my Creepypasta. See ya!! Hai Jim. This just wanted to stop by and say hai. We met in live chat on 12/12/13. Your metal scared the balls out of me. Hope to see you around. Lardlad12 (talk) 12:06, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Lardlad12 meep Happy birfdayyy I'd upload lolcat pics, but my iPod is being an idiot and won't let me. Any who, delete this message if it's not your birthday (wow that would be embarrassing). c: --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 10:17, February 18, 2014 (UTC) why did you ban me from the chat. It hurt my feelings and i find it to be not right. If you can give me a reason for this ban that would be swell. Myrealname69 (talk) 01:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) wow your cool i make one mistake and you ban me. Yeah thats fair.Myrealname69 (talk) 01:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Dude. The. Fuck. Man. U bannded me for no fucking reason man im new Jim why did you ban me from chat??? What did i do? You said you won't ban me! I need an explanation! Jim why did you ban me from chat?! I need an explanation! ~AimationStuff11 hello, my name is johnathan towndrow aka zuruwolf i was wondering how i was misbehaving on chat please message me back as soon as possible. thank you and have a nice dayZuruWolf (talk) 23:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) It was an accident, I apologize, it won't happen again, please unban me. Also I apologize if I'm not supposed to post this here but I didn't find a PM option anywhere. King Irving (talk) 20:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC)King Irving hey jim FINLAND! --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 01:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC)